An Unexpected Gift
by devadetta
Summary: Shooting for the first CM went smoothly until a mysterious girl showed up - could either Ren or Sho get to Kyouko in time?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

An Unexpected Gift: Chapter 1

This story takes place immediately after Episode 146 in Hana to Yume.

We all know this but I have to say it: I do not own Skip Beat. Just this fan fic. 

_Italic: thought_

*************************************************************************************

Kyouko froze.

_What am I doing…crying like a baby…? _

_Tsuruga-san is right – I am making a complete a** of myself in front of everyone!_

…_But, I wish he wouldn't see me like this…it's like I'm a 10-year old again…why am I always messing up in front of Tsuruga-san? _

_Acting life is one thing…can't I do anything right in my personal life?_

"…_just not good enough!" the shadow of a faded, but still painfully familiar voice mocked._

Forcing her mother's voice out of her mind, though not able to shake off its effects completely, Kyouko tilted her head slightly to the right and twisted her lips to give Ren a small, incomprehensible smile. Her eyes dimmed and filled with sadness.

"You're right as always, Tsuruga-san."

No longer able to hold his gaze in fear of a different kind of tear that threatened to surface, Kyouko turned to include the staff in her apology.

"Director Ogata, everyone, I am truly sorry for causing such a scene and delaying our shoot. Director, if you don't mind, may I take just a couple of minutes to touch up my makeup?"

Director Ogata, still surprised from Ren's seemingly-snide remarks, hurried to reassure Kyouko. "Of course, Kyouko-chan! The first scene we're shooting doesn't involve you anyway. Take as long as you need."

Kyouko walked quickly towards the dressing rooms after excusing herself, without looking back. She was afraid of what she might see.

Closing the dressing room door behind her, Kyouko stared at the mirror in front of her. A strange girl with haunted eyes, smeared mascara and lipstick, looked back at her. The girl's striated scar mocked Kyouko – reminding her there are greater things at stake than her girlhood idealism.

With a bitter chuckle, she laughed at her own naiveté. Deep down, something fragile and innocent cracked within her. The demon Kyouko's itched to get out, to attack, but she held them at bay. She wanted to feel the full thrust of what she's done.

"I'm pathetic."

*************************************************************************************

Two minutes later, Kyouko re-examined herself in the mirror. The smeared makeup is repaired, but her eyes still lack spark. _There isn't much I can do about that. I'll deal with it later. I need to go out there now and do my job._

Before Kyouko can think about what "doing her job" really means, her phone chose to vibrate at that moment. Flipping it open, "Unknown Caller" flashed onto the screen.

Kyouko hesitated.

"…Hello?" She answered tentatively on the 4th ring, right before the call would've been kicked to voicemail.

"Mogami-kun? This is Director Kurosaki." An urgent tone undercut his characteristic drawl, surprising Kyouko even more than just receiving the call from him, whom she hasn't really spoken to since the Curara commercial wrapped.

"Director Kurosaki?! How are..." Kyouko was cut off before she can finish her greeting.

"Sorry Mogami-kun but I'm short on time. Can you meet during your lunch break today? I'd like to discuss an opportunity with you ASAP – it's already been cleared with Sawara-san and LME's President. There's a Vie de France Café right across the street from your studio. Meet me there as soon as you break for lunch, okay? Also, Sawara-san cleared your schedule aside from the Dark Moon and Box R shooting. I need you to be available during the rest of the time."

Surprised at the urgency in Director Kurosaki's voice and now very curious, Kyouko couldn't do anything but agree. Director Kurosaki's voice audibly relaxed after that; before hanging up, he even teased her about not getting a single NG so that she can make it without being late.

Staring at her phone after the call ended, Kyouko felt a resurgence of energy within her.

_You may have been joking, Director Kurosaki, but you've just reminded me of why I am a professional. I've done takes with no NG's before, and I can do it again. _

_I will not get a single NG today. I will prove to everyone that, unlike what happened earlier, I'm no idiot when it comes to my acting and my Mio!_

Determined, Kyouko left her dressing room and headed for the set.

Three and a half hours of non-stop taping and zero NG's later, she walked off the set as soon as she heard the words "Cut! That's it for this morning" from Director Ogata. Without hearing a word of the respectful murmurs the staff uttered about her excellent performance and seemingly un-shakable professionalism in spite of what happened earlier in the morning, Kyouko headed out of the studio towards the Vie de France across the street.

End of Chapter 1, Part 1


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

An Unexpected Gift: Chapter 1 (Part II)

Thank you to those who added alerts and reviews to this sprout of a story. Grazie!

We all know this but I have to say it: I do not own Skip Beat, just this fan fic.  I do own the following: Madelline, L'Ocréal, and Sera Kiyomizu – they are created purely from my imagination.

_Italic: thought_

*************************************************************************************

Feeling the physical strain of a long day, Kyouko sat patiently in her chair as the makeup artist works her magic. Noting her tired complexion and that she's already had a full day of Dark Moon shooting, the makeup artist asked Director Kurosaki for an extra 15 minutes to give Kyouko a mini facial. Kyouko is grateful and relieved for the brief break. Her tense muscles begin to relax under Sera Kiyomizu's expert ministrations.

_I can't believe I'm working with Kiyomizu-san, one of Japan's hottest young makeup artists…I only heard of her recently from Moko-san…this whole day has just been unreal…_Kyouko thought back to the meeting she had with Director Kurosaki six hours ago at Vie de France, and pinched herself. She has had to do this every time she remembered this meeting even while waiting her turn when shooting Dark Moon.

*************************************************************************************

"Listen, Mogami-kun, I know you must be wondering what the hell is going on for me to pull you away from the DM studio like this." Director Kurosaki breathed, his tousled hair even wilder than usual.

"Late last night I got a phone call from the marketing big wigs at L'Ocréal Japan. They wanna intro three new products under their Madelline brand and have tapped me for the CM production and promotion. Product introductions have always been a big deal, but since Madelline's been trying to make a splash in Japan for several years now and haven't really succeeded, this new intro is really gonna be make-it-or-break-it for 'em. You follow so far?" Director Kurosaki asked.

Kyouko nodded, a seed of disbelief and hope growing inside her mind.

"You look like you dunno why I called you out just to tell you this," Director Kurosaki said with a small smile, "Apparently you've gotten more notice than you may think."

"The three new products," Kurosaki abruptly changed the topic back to business, "will each have a different theme." He pulled out a small portfolio from his Tumi pack. When he opened the portfolio, Kyouko noted there were three small glass tubes with black caps labeled "Lab Samples" carefully taped to the inside of the portfolio. Although the containers were plain, their colorful contents immediately grabbed Kyouko's attention. The tube on the left contained an edgy, almost neon-pink hue that screamed for attention but was somehow devoid of any hint of trashiness. The liquid in the middle tube was a true red with a trace of fine shimmer that seduced Kyouko at first glance. The substance in the final tube on the right was a blushing persimmon shade with brilliant sparkles that winked at Kyouko.

Director Kurosaki looked nonchalantly to his right, then his left, before continuing in a subdued tone, "As you can see, these are the three finalized prototypes that represent a sample from each of the product lines."

"You can probably tell already, but they are all lip glosses, each will be backed with a different 'background' story in its own CM¹…the one on the left heads the "Extreme Glow" series, which are full of brights similar to this. The one in the middle will lead the "Sexy Glow" series – all shades referencing love and plumps lip volume. Finally, that one on the right will headline the "Angel Glow" line, all with sparkles in neutral shades…" Kurosaki trailed off.

"Uh…why…why are you looking at me like that, Mogami-kun?"

Kyouko tuned out Director Kurosaki's after he said "lip glosses," she is now staring at Director Kurosaki with huge tear-filled eyes and spouting tear fountains. Her mouth opened into a hopeful "O."

"I knew they were makeup! I knew it! Oh Director Kurosaki, can I please try 'em please please please please please please please!!!!!!! Especially that one in the middle!"

Sweat beads formed on Director Kurosaki's head, "But Mogami-kun, you ARE going to try them. You'll wear 'em. Don't you get it? Madelline has asked YOU to be their spokes model for the three CM's! That's why we're talking about it…what's wrong now??!!"

Kyouko is now prostrating on the table in their booth, her body shaking. Alarmed, Kurosaki reached over to tap Kyouko on the shoulder, only to be violently rebuffed as Kyouko leapt up, planting one foot on the table and the other on her seat. She pumps her arms up and down like Bo and starts hyperventilating.

"I can't believe it! *breathes and smacks chest* Somebody wants ME! *smacks chest again* ME to be in a MAKEUP commercial??????!!!!! KIYAAAAAAA!!!"

By this point, there was not a single person in the café who hasn't heard or witnessed Kyouko's declaration of joy. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Director Kurosaki sighed.

"Really, Mogami-kun, this product launch is SUPPOSED to be top secret…if you don't wanna attract any more looks and ears against our booth, you better calm down." Kurosaki looks at his watch, "and we have only 10 more minutes until your break ends. I wouldn't be surprised if the crew is looking for you already."

His last sentence snapped Kyouko out of her day dream like a bucket of cold water. _Ah, Tsuruga-san…will he be looking for me too?_

She smashed that thought as soon as it appeared. _Of course not…he thinks even less of me now…why would he care?_

_He would…_whispered a small voice in her heart.

"Sorry, Director Kurosaki…I…uh…love makeup but never imagined anyone, especially such a famous company, would want to ask me to be in its commercials. Sorry if I got a bit carried away…"

"Like I said," Kurosaki sighed with a smile, "you seem to have attracted a lot of attention, of the good kind, it seems. I almost did a double take when Kuu Hizuri actually called me this morning."

"Ah, I see that rings a bell with you."

"Otou²…I mean Hizuri-san, called you? Why?"

Director Kurosaki leaned back into his booth, "To tell me to pick you up for the CM, what else? He is obviously very fond of you. Since Madelline wants the three commercials to have "mini movies" type feel to them, it would be quite challenging for a typical fashion model to perform."

He leaned forward, "That's why they want a young and capable actress, but someone relatively unknown so the products will be front and center. Since Kuu represents one of L'Ocreal men's lines and is golfing buddies with one of the execs, he threw your name in. The US team phoned Japan, which then reviewed your work in Curara, Dark Moon and now Box R. They were impressed, especially by your turn as Natsu in BR."

"It told them how well you are able to transform yourself for each role. More importantly, it told Madelline that you can bring an edgy sexiness to the spots. Why are you looking at me strangely again?"

Kyouko stared at Director Kurosaki in disbelief, "Me…edgy sexy??"

He gave her a strange look, "Really, Mogami-kun…you should have a bit more confidence in yourself. Yes, we like your Natsu's edginess and subtle sexiness. However, I'm not asking you to be Natsu in any of the CM's. I'm just telling you about the qualities you'll need to bring to the spots.

"For example, when we shoot "Extreme Glow," you not only need to be edgy and sassy, you need the energy and the supreme self confidence to carry it off. For "Sexy Glow," you'll need to characterize sexiness in an innocent yet alluring way, with a certain 'je ne sais quoi'-ness thrown in. You get my drift? You need to be a different person, or think of it as a different side of each person, in every single one of the commercials. On top of that, you'll have mere seconds of screen time to express the dramatically different personas." Director Kurosaki threw down the gauntlet.

His gaze unwavering, Kurosaki watches as Kyouko lets the challenge sink in.

"We only have a few more minutes so I'll make this quick," Kurosaki continued, making Kyouko meet his eyes once more. "Madelline isn't sure about you as its model yet. There are some within the company who are pulling for their own candidates and aren't exactly thrilled you got this close. They've asked me to make a demo CM to prove to them you can really do this before they sign you. The skeptics have demanded the demo for one of the three product lines by tomorrow morning."

Kyouko's eyes widened in shock.

Director Kurosaki chuckled, his eyes anything but amused, "The bastards thought there's no way we can pull this off with less than 24-hour notice, they've completely underestimated me…and you. Meet me at this studio," he pushed a card across the table, "6 PM sharp. Sawara-san said your portion of the DM shoot ends at 5:30, so you can make it across town if you hurry, provided you won't get any NG's. We'll stay up all night if we have to."

"You won't refuse…of course?" Kurosaki raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

*************************************************************************************

_No, how can I, after he threw that kind of challenge at me? _Kyouko gave a small inward sigh as Kiyomizu-san examined her face one last time to apply finishing touches to her makeup. Kyouko felt her heart leap in excitement at the upcoming challenge. She first felt it when she literally flew off of Dark Moon's set tonight to make a bee line to Madelline's downtown studio. No NG's, of course.

Her heart had felt like a bird out of a cage. It is barely contained now.

"Ne, Kyouko-san?" Sera Kiyomizu asked softly, "before you go on, I have something for you."

Surprised, Kyouko looked up. "For me, Kiyomizu-san?"

Nodding, Sera reached behind her and fished out a clear zip top bag with products from her artist case. She handed over the bag to Kyouko without ceremony. "Put this in your bag and use what's in it when you get home. Your skin is showing fatigue, and this bag has some of my favorite skin care products that I think will be great for you. I threw a "how to" card in there for you too. Starting TONIGHT, use it EVERY DAY for at least the next month or as long as you're shooting the CM. DO NOT be lazy and forget. If you run out of something, just ask me."

"In this industry, good skin and hair are some of your biggest assets. Taking care of them is respecting you yourself as a pro."

"…thank you, Kiyomizu-san!" Kyouko was surprised but grateful.

Sera smiled. Her eyes unfathomable, "I want you to get this CM, Kyouko-san…"

"…you know Box R's Costume Manager?" Sera continued with a wistful smile, "That cousin of mine pulled me into this asinine industry, where something I loved to do as a child actually got recognized as good work…"

"She couldn't tell you this on set at Box R, but she wants you to know that she's grateful to you for revealing, even indirectly, that Makino-san was the one who took your uniform ribbon that day. She's been having a bit of a tough time getting work lately, and it saved her job."

Sera looked directly at Kyouko, "She asked me if I can be available to do this job. She wanted to return the favor; even if you didn't know the impact it had on her."

"_So do well, Kyouko-san. I know you've not done cosmetic commercials before – see how far you can push yourself." _Sera's last statement reverberated inside Kyouko's mind as she stepped onto the set.

To shoot the demo CM for the "Extreme Glow" series, Director Kurosaki and his crew had transformed the set into a club-like setting. The set stereo pulsed with Crystal Method while riotously colored gelled lights were expertly dimmed to emit a hypnotic effect. Ignoring the crew readying for the shoot around her, Kyouko closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The music seamlessly transitioned to Jay-Z's "Run This Town." Next to Kyouko, Sera murmured softly, "Ready, Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko opened her eyes. Amidst the surreal lights, Director Kurosaki stood looking at her.

Waiting. Measuring.

Her gaze steeled, she raised her chin imperceptibly.

"Ready."

End of Chapter 1

3


	3. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Gift: Chapter 2

Author's Rambles:

Again, thank you to those who added alerts and reviews to this story. It's my first fan fic (in fact, it's my first real "fic," period), so I am sincerely flattered every time an alert or better yet, a review, was added.

Not sure about you, but I thoroughly enjoyed the author's version of Episode 147 – I thought it was hilarious. As usual, Ren just "guides" Kyouko along, who doesn't suspect a thing. She is adorable in her gullibility. I was just like that and still am in many ways – you can probably tell me just about anything and I'll likely believe it, so I really enjoyed Nakamura sensei's "original version" of what happened after the now infamous "kiss."

In this story, I am trying to paint a picture of a quickly-maturing Kyouko experiencing all the appropriate growing pains. I am also, as I'm sure many of you suspected, trying to expand Kyouko's artistic range. Nakamura sensei is no doubt trying to do the same; she (or her editor) just likes to prolong the fun and enjoys torturing us while I am eager to get right to it. My story undoubtedly paints a darker picture than the original, but I hope you enjoy this variation.

We all know this but I have to say it: I do not own Skip Beat, just this fan fic. *smile*

I do own the following: Madelline, L'Ocréal, Sera Kiyomizu, "the Man in White," and "the Man in Black." These entities and characters are created purely from my imagination.

_Italic: thought_

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

February 14, 9:30 PM

Across town from the Madelline studio where Director Kurosaki's crew is hard at work, a man dressed head-to-toe in pure white paced in his living room next to his floor-to-ceiling window. Though far from palatial, the hilltop location of this private home, its spacious quarters, along with the straight-out-of-a-décor-magazine furnishing, point to a well-to-do man in his middle age who is firmly established in his career.

Oblivious to the beautiful glittering lights of Tokyo beyond the windows, the man crinkled his forehead in deep thought. Glancing at his white gold Rolex to note the time, he grimaced and picked up the phone to dial a familiar number from memory. It was picked up after four rings.

"You should pick up the phone quicker next time," admonished the man in white.

"Ah, it's you. What is it this time?" Live jazz floated through the receiver. Then the vibration of a door slamming shut, and the music faded abruptly. Hidehito Kijima leaned against the dark alley wall away from the club he just exited, waiting for the man in white to speak.

The man in white hesitated, "sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Where you're concerned, that's the only way I know how to be."

The man in white sighed in distaste. He forged ahead, knowing he had no choice. "Look, you've been selected for the male lead in the ad trio."

Only mild interest showed on Kijima's handsome face, "Really? My manager has yet to call. I thought it wouldn't be decided until tomorrow."

"It's been decided. By me."

"Ah," Kijima replied with a knowing smile, "…so?"

"I need you to 'throw' the shoot for me." The man in white gritted through his teeth.

"Oh?" More interest showed on Kijima's face. He waited.

"She is not 'worthy'," the man in white bit out. "There are at least two others in the running who deserve this more. They only want her because of Ku..!" the man in white abruptly halted his tirade, afraid he may have revealed too much.

"But I thought they weren't going to finalize the female model selection until tomorrow also." Kijima drawled. "Didn't you say you threw in a 'test' of some kind?" he smiled mockingly into the phone. Kijima's distaste for the man in white is evident in every inch of his face.

"Oh, she'll 'pass', the President will make sure of it. There's too much pressure from the States, especially for that whelp to handle. That's why I need you to make sure she fails, miserably."

"Now wait a minute," Kijima replied coldly, "I haven't agreed. Since you continue to refuse to tell me who she is, I will only agree to observe her work. If she's not 'worthy'," he used the man in white's term sarcastically, "I will present my doubts to Director Kurosaki. HOWEVER as a professional, I will NOT 'throw' the shoot as you call it, and I will not offer any names as her replacement."

"Agreed." The man in white answered with unexpected smugness under Kijima's stringent terms.

"By the way, this is the second 'favor' you owe me now, and this is it. I will not do anymore of this for you – I'm tired of it." Kijima noted sharply.

"Fine. I understand your position." The man in white replied smoothly. Kijima frowned at the phone; his opponent's easy agreement triggers suspicion in his mind, though he can't pinpoint the reason why.

_Tomorrow…huh…? I'm gonna have to watch my back_. Thought Kijima as he clicked his phone closed.

"Ah Kijima, you may think you're all grown up, but you're still an idealistic pup," the man in white chuckled as he stared at the "Call Ended" screen on his phone. "Plain and unremarkable, she's not 'your type' at all." The man in white walked over to his bar and reached across the white granite top to make himself a whiskey and water, strident confidence in his every move. As he sipped and expertly swirled the amber liquid in his snifter glass, his smugness returned. "There's no way you wouldn't 'throw' the shoot," he whispered, "when you find out that, contrary to how you've 'made it,' she's just a Takarada-favored upstart with absolutely no talent, who hasn't needed to 'work' for anything in this world."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At the same moment across town, Tsuruga Ren sighed as he listened to Kyouko's cheerful voicemail greeting for the second time that night. Alone in his apartment, he stared at the object in his hand as he tonelessly left Kyouko another message. Staring at the phone long after he hung up, he realized that in sharp contrast to his tumultuous thoughts and beating heart, his voice sounded absolutely flat when he left his message.

Staring at the ceiling, Ren let out a long sigh.

February 14th, 11:48 PM

"Cut! Alright, Yamamoto, Kaname, Morijima, you and your teams stay with me for the editing and post-prod work. The rest of you, that's it for the night. Tomorrow we debrief from the business meeting at 2 pm sharp." Back at the Madelline studio, Director Kurosaki continued to bark out to-do's as the crew dispersed according to his orders.

"Business meeting?" Kyouko wondered to Sera Kiyozumi.

"The Maydelline big wigs will be finalizing a lot of business decisions for this trio of CMs tomorrow, such as the female and male models, song selections and basic art direction – like the look and feel they want each commercial to have – that sort of thing. Then they'll likely want us to try the looks out for final approval." Sera explained, her expression serene. Despite the late hour, her face was remarkably free of fatigue. Kyouko's, on the other hand, was a different story. "Are you still awake, Kyouko-san?"

"Barely," Kyouko smiled apologetically. "Sorry Kiyozumi-san, I've been up since 5 this morning. I'm not used to this long of a work day."

"Get used to it," Sera smiled lightly, her words sharp but her tone gentle. "The more popular you get, the more people will demand of your time. I bet some of your co-stars, like Tsuruga Ren, work late on most days since a variety of work all demand his time. Do you have anything besides this tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have a taping for Box R from early morning until about 1:30 in the afternoon." Kyouko replied tiredly.

"Then I hope you have your lines memorized. Go home and get every minute of sleep you can. DO NOT forget to take off your makeup." At that, Sera Kiyozumi turned into a she-demon before Kyouko's eyes, scaring even her grudge Kyouko's and freezing her to the spot.

"Ye…yes Kiyozumi-san! I won't forget, I promise!" Kyouko stuttered, sweat beads forming on her head.

"Mogami-kun, Sera-chan," Director Kurosaki waved them down at that moment. He stalked toward them and waved them to the exit. Surprised at Director Kurosaki's familiar use of Sera's name, Kyouko looked at her in question.

"We practically grew up together – we were from the same 'hood' – and have worked together so much, that he just calls me whatever he likes since he's a few years older." Tacitly understanding Kyouko's question, Sera rolled her eyes and smiled, sticking out her tongue mischievously. Kyouko giggled.

"Great job tonight Mogami-kun, you did much better than I thought." Director Kurosaki said without preamble. "You've totally got that flirty, playful sexy thing nailed. Next time, add just a little more of that Natsu-ish edginess. For tonight it was more than sufficient." Not one to mince words or to withhold praise where due, Kurosaki bluntly told Kyouko what he thought.

Without seeing Kyouko's surprised reaction, he turned to Sera, "Sera-chan, those silver gray gradations you did on Kyouko's eyes were out of this world – I think we can get some serious effects goin' between those vinyl fuchsia lips and the stormy eyes."

Sera smirked and said, "I know how good I am, 'Mr. Director,' but thank you anyway."

"Smart ass," Kurosaki puts his left arm around Sera's slim shoulders to pull her towards him, then affectionately tousled her hair with his right hand. Letting Sera go, Kurosaki's expression turned razor sharp, his tone hard, "I don't think there will be any question tomorrow as to who this gig belongs to." He turned to Kyouko again, "I know you have Box R tomorrow, so get here as soon as you can afterwards, and try…"

"Not to get any NGs, I know." Kyouko finished Kurosaki's sentence, giving him a weary smile to show she meant no offence.

Director Kurosaki looked at her fondly, "Alright you little squirt, get yourself home. Wait, have you got a ride? It's pretty late."

"I'll take her home." Sera volunteered. Kyouko gave her a grateful look.

"Alright then, you two girls be careful." Director Kurosaki shot them one last look before he turned back towards the production team.

"Now his real work begins." Sera said, guiding a tired Kyouko out by the elbow towards the parking garage.

"Isn't he feeling even a bit tired?" Kyouko wondered as she stifled a yawn.

"Nah, this is the type of challenge that totally gets him fired up. People learn really quickly not to underestimate Director Kurosaki." Sera gave Kyouko a sideways smile.

On the car ride home, Kyouko was too tired to say much. Sera kept a companionable silence. As Kyouko mindlessly looked at the passing lights, she suddenly remembered she hasn't checked her mobile since leaving the Dark Moon Set earlier that evening. Not expecting any messages but dutifully fishing out her ketai* anyway, Kyouko flipped the phone open and was instantly surprised at the message on her screen:

**5 Missed Calls**

_Wow, what happened tonight?_ Kyouko scrolled through the missed call list: one from Sawara-san, one from Moko-san, one from an Unknown Caller, and two from Tsuruga-san (!). Unaware that she was holding her breath, Kyouko begins to go through the voicemails as Sera gave her a concerned glance out of the corner of her eye. Despite the fact that Ren's voicemails were listed on top, Kyouko nervously skipped down to the other messages first.

_Okay, Sawara-san is just congratulating me about the Madelline job lead. He's super excited, as usual. _Kyouko smiled. _Unknown caller didn't leave a message – God I hope it's not that stupid Beagle again. Probably wanted to tell me how my chocolates gave him an ulcer – eck. _Kyouko thought with disgust.

_Now let's see what Moko-san said._

"Kyouko don't you dare NOT pick up if you're really there…mo…! Listen, I've got some goss I think you should hear. I overheard something at LME this afternoon about that Madelline gig you're being considered for – I assume Sawara-san already told you. He was so excited today for you…ugh I can't stand his cheerfulness sometimes! Anyway, wait 'till you hear who you might be working with! C.A.L.L. M.E. B.A.C.K, or else!"

_Moko-san, always worried about me._ Kyouko thought with a smile. _I will call her first thing tomorrow – it's too late now_.

Kyouko finally has no reason left to procrastinate – she looked at the screen on her phone nervously:

**Tsuruga Ren – Voicemail (2)**

Breathing in deep, Kyouko pressed the "play" button.

"Mogami-san…it's Tsuruga Ren. You skipped lunch and left in a hurry this evening so I didn't get a chance to talk to you…is everything alright? …Call me if you need to talk, okay?"

Inexplicably, Kyouko's heart skipped a beat at hearing that magnetic, concerned voice. _Why would he wonder if I'm okay? He was the one who gave me the lecture I deserved…and I was nothing if not perfect on set today with no NG's…did he somehow...see through my calm to notice that I'm actually feeling incredibly frazzled about this new Madelline job?_

Incredulous, Kyouko moved on to his second message.

"Mogami-san, it's me again…thank you…for your gift. Give me a call when you get this." Ren's emotionless voice cut through the fiberglass, startling Kyouko when she compared his second message to his first.

_Oh no…did he not like his gift? I wonder what's wrong…should I call back? It's getting really late but I HAVE talked to him later than this before, even though that was sort of an emergency…_

"Kyouko-san…are you alright?" Sera's concerned voice gently cut through Kyouko's chaotic revelry.

"Um…yes…I think. It seems I missed quite a few calls tonight, and almost all of them want me to call them back right away…but I think it's getting pretty late." Kyouko replied hesitatingly, still sorting through her own thoughts.

"If you don't mind me saying this, I'd advise you to go straight to bed after taking off your makeup and call everyone back tomorrow. If it's not an emergency, it can wait." Sera said firmly. "You've had a very long day and you're not used to this kind of hours yet. You have an important drama taping tomorrow, AND another CM test session. You need every minute of shut eye you can get."

Kyouko could not question the sensibility of Sera's statement. After thanking Sera profusely for going out of the way to drop her off, Kyouko stumbled through Darumaya's doors. Following Sera's advice, she obediently started to remove every trace of her makeup. Saving her eye makeup for last, she stared into the mirror and muttered, "I still can't believe how lucky I am to work with Kiyomizu-san…if it's not because I know she'll make me up again tomorrow, I really don't want to take off this gorgeous makeup she did."

Beyond tired, Kyouko somehow managed to drag herself to bed before collapsing. Her mind too full, but overcome by sheer exhaustion, Kyouko falls into a fitful sleep. Her last thought before drifting off to Sandman-land was an echo of Sera's words, "…if it's not an emergency…"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

February 15th, 8 AM

"So…how good do you think it'll be?" The man in white asked conversationally. His tone light, he did not use the proper honorifics to address the other occupant in the meeting room.

Ignoring the slight, the man in black is comfortably seated at the head of the massive oval shaped table, his chair pushed back to accommodate his long, crossed legs. The younger man eyed the man in white contemplatively, but said nothing. The two men arrived before the rest of the executive team; each has sat down with his respective morning caffeine of choice: green tea for the man in white, Mister Donut's coffee for the man in black. The cheerful white and orange Styrofoam cup at stark contrast to his sharply tailored black Prada suit.

"Well?" pressed the man in white.

After another brief silence, the man in black finally answered with a glint in his eyes.

"I have every confidence in Director Kurosaki."

Whether it was the granite stare or his glacial tone, the man in white couldn't be sure. But he dared say no more.

Twenty minutes later, a stunned silence prevailed over the meeting room as Director Kurosaki paused the demo projecting from his laptop. Kyouko's hypnotic gaze and provocatively parted lips graced the frozen wide screen in front of the room. Kurosaki looked over the entire group in grim satisfaction, landing his eyes on the man in black.

The man in black was looking at the man in white. Watching the other man struggle to conceal his shock, the man in black's expression was unfathomable but his eyes had, for the briefest moment, a gleam of satisfaction. He turned towards Director Kurosaki.

"It's a go."

End of Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Sorry guys, I was really hoping to make more "timeline" progress with Chapter 2, but had too much fun exploring the scenes with "the man in white."

In terms of Kyoko's three looks, they will be gradually revealed. I decided not to discuss it too much in this chapter since this was just about the "demo" shoot and not the actual CM shooting. That will begin shortly. Thanks for patiently reading this far – I hope you enjoyed!

*Ketai = mobile phone


	4. Chapter 3

An Unexpected Gift: Chapter 3

Ah gentle reader, sorry this chapter took longer than I expected; there was a lot I wanted to accomplish. What I originally intended as a short story is now turning into a full arc. At the same time, each chapter is getting inevitably longer *sweat* so for the sake of clarity, I didn't take you as far as I wanted to initially. Thanks again to all of you who read and reviewed. You motivate me to develop this story further. _Doumo._

Alas, I do not own Skip Beat, just this fan fic. *smile*

I did create the following from my imagination: Madelline, L'Ocréal, Sera Kiyomizu, "the Man in White," "the Man in Black," Ariana Ima, Mika, and "the Woman on the Phone from America."

_Italic: thought_

*************************************************************************************

February 15th, Noon

In his office, the man in black sat in his high-back leather chair with his back against the entrance. About to leave for lunch with a member of his executive team, his attention was caught by an email that flashed onto his phone. An instant later, there was a knock on his door.

"President Karazawa, call from America on Line 1 for you." His assistant poked her head in from the partially open door.

The man in black swiveled his chair around to pick up the line. He did not hesitate, "I saw the email."

"And I saw the demo," a warm, husky voice came through the phone, "impressive."

"They both were. There is considerable talent in this country – one must simply dig a little." said the man in black.

"She's a little rough around the edges, but with some good direction, she can be magnificent." She replied. "Is Sugimoto continuing to be a problem?"

The man in black paused for a moment – he was pondering the exact same issue before her call.

"For the moment, he is neutralized. He did not expect the level of quality we got from both Kyouko and Kurosaki. Now the entire Madelline Japan's executive team is firmly behind the K&K duo. That threw him 'off course.' However, I wouldn't put it past him to try something else during the actual production or the release of the campaign."

"…Lucien," she replied after a moment's pause, "Take every care, because I think he will. Especially in light of what just happened that prompted my email. And…I don't think I can forget his reaction when he learned that Kuu Hizuri was the reason why Kyouko's name was thrown in the hat. It was volatile."

"Perhaps I should find out why." The man in black replied. "If Kyouko works out for the 'Glow' series campaign, we may sign her on in the future. I also tire of constantly having to watch my back around him. I have better use of my time."

A soft chuckle from the other end of the line, "He IS ambitious. I am sorry you're stuck, Lucien. For the time being, you must work with him since we cannot have him replaced per THAT particular agreement…at least not yet."

The man in black flashed a rare grin. "Is that an official apology?"

"Of course not," she smoothly replied with laughter in her voice, "but it's from me. Is that good enough?"

"It's more than good enough," the man in black's voice was warm but solemn, "For now."

Before she can respond, he continued, "I will inform Kurosaki of the change myself. He and his crew can test out the additional theme this week – though there is less urgency with this one."

"Do you think Kyouko Mogami is ready for the added theme? She is only 17 isn't she?"

"We shall see." The man in black withheld his judgment – a skill he has mastered since boyhood – so that he'd never underestimate his friend or foe.

Silently agreeing with him, she replied, "I will see you in two weeks. In the meantime, take care of yourself." Her words bordered on formal, but her voice was rich with care.

"…Until then." He said. He always ends his calls with her the same way. Somehow, telling her he's sure to see her again feels better than simply telling her good bye.

*************************************************************************************

"Moko-san? It's Kyouko." Despite getting six hours of sleep, Kyouko can feel the dryness behind her eye lids and her voice scraped across her keitai like sandpaper.

"…Young lady…you didn't call me back yesterday. We are no longer friends." Moko declared ominously.

"Neh, Moko-saaaaan, please please please don't be mad at me! By the time I finished work and got your message last night, it was near midnight, and I figured you were asleep for the night already. I didn't want to distur…" Kyouko pleaded, her hair stood on ends and sweat beaded down her face.

"You were working that late?" Moko interrupted in surprise, forgetting that she was supposed to be mad at Kyouko.

"Yeah, you know that Madelline opportunity you mentioned in your call? I was doing a demo test for them with Director Kurosaki – to see if I'm good enough for the CM. By the way, how did you find out about that? It was supposed to be top secret or something. Director Kurosaki forbade us from discussing the details with anyone."

"I see…well, you know this industry. There are never any secrets. People could PRETEND something is top secret, but it always leaks out somehow. Like yesterday. I was leaving the Love Me locker room when I heard a conversation down the hall. That gal was so excited, there was no way HALF of LME didn't hear her!" Moko exclaimed, still couldn't believe someone could be so excited over something she thought was trivial. In fact, if it wasn't because she knew it involved Kyouko, she wouldn't have pasted her suddenly-enlarged ears to the wall near the end of the hall. Of course not.

"So what DID you hear?" Kyouko asked curiously.

"Well, I won't make you tell me the details of the CM shoots since you already told me you can't. Besides, we don't know yet if you got the job for sure…but apparently…did you know by the way that you'll have a male "co-star" of sorts?" Moko's speech became surprisingly jumbled as she tries to figure out the best way to tell Kyouko what she learned.

"Umm, yeah, I think Director Kurosaki mentioned something like that. He said that model selection process isn't over yet either, but it'll be decided soon." Kyouko replied, feeling a tiny bit disappointed that Moko was telling her something she already know.

"Yeah, wait 'till you hear who that person might be!"

Kyouko rolled her eyes, "As long as his name doesn't have either Fuwa Sho or Beagle in it, I don't think it really matters."

"What if the name has "Tsuruga" in it?" Moko asked slyly.

She enjoyed Kyouko's sudden intake of breath immensely.

"…Moko-san…no way! That's who my co-star is going to be?" Kyouko felt a rush of blood to her head.

"Nah, I'm just pulling your strings," Moko said innocently.

"Mo…Moko-san…you enjoy playing with me, don't you?" Kyouko's dark aura descends. Even through the phone, Moko could hear the grudge Kyouko's threatening to come through the receiver.

"Uh…ahahahaha, sorry Kyouko," Moko quickly apologized, stuffing a little grudge Kyouko back into the receiver with her index finger. "Okay, so here goes. Your co-star could well be Hidehito Kijima!"

"Kijima-san…? Really? He was a guest star on Dark Moon for a few episodes, but I didn't really get to talk to him. I didn't know he does cosmetic CM's…I mean I didn't know he does modeling in addition to acting." Kyouko was surprised. Her limited impression of Kijima was that of a ladies' man who, strangely enough, also seems to like kids. Since he didn't really talk to her on set, she knows very little about him and didn't have any particularly deep impressions of him, except thinking he was a good actor.

"Yeah, well, he does LOOK pretty, I guess. But Kyouko, what I wanted to tell you was this: don't let your guard down around him. I heard he is the BIGGEST flirt and playboy. He is also rumored to frequently date his co-stars. On top of all that, he's got mean skills as an actor, so you've gotta do your best or he may steal your show." Moko warned. Somewhere in the recess of her mind, she knew Kyouko wouldn't welcome Kijima's advances.

_I don't know whether Kyouko returns Tsuruga Ren's feelings or not…but until she's had a chance to sort out her own feelings, maybe I can prevent possible disaster like a future come-to-Jesus meeting with Tsuruga Ren if I make sure she doesn't fall for Kijima's womanizing tricks. _Moko thought.

"I see…I doubt he'll be interested in me outside of work at all, but I'll be careful, I promise." Kyouko smiled into the phone. Moko's warning, spoken with so much care towards her, made Kyouko feel warm inside.

Although this time, she thought Moko's caution was unnecessary – after all, when it comes to love, she is immune.

*************************************************************************************

After hanging up with Moko, Kyouko looked down at her phone – uncertainty a live presence on her face. She has returned all of her phone calls from the previous day except one. Not sure if she can handle another disappointed Ren today, she took a deep breath.

_No more procrastinating, Kyouko. Just do it. If he didn't like the gift, just get him something else_. Kyouko softly chided herself. She found the appropriate contact and pushed the "Call" button. It was picked up immediately.

"Tsuruga-san? It's me – Mogami Kyouko."

"…Hello? Hello Tsuruga-san can you hear me? Hello?" Dead air greeted Kyouko on the other end. Something that sounded suspiciously like a shout, and a single beep ended the phone call.

_That's weird?! Did we somehow lose the signal?_ Bewildered, Kyouko tried re-dialing. This time, she got the computerized greeting after 5 rings. A bit frazzled, she left a short message asking Ren to call her back.

"Kyouko-san, are you staying to watch our set after lunch?" Chiori Amamiya waved to Kyouko down the hall.

"Sorry – I'd love to…but I can't today – gotta run to a meeting. Next time though." Ridiculously embarrassed at almost being caught calling Ren, Kyouko smiled lightly at Chiori as she gets ready to leave.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a few days. Jaa ne!"

Leaving the Box R studio, still-frigid February winds lift the loosely tied scarf around Kyouko's neck, baring her skin to the cold. Shocked by the sudden chill, Kyouko pulled her scarf more tightly around herself, accidentally winding part of the scarf through her handbag handles in the process. As she struggles to free the tail of the scarf from the handles, she sees her keitai inside the bag. Again Kyouko wonders what had cut off her phone call to Ren, and decides to check her phone in case he's already called back.

_No missed call…I wonder if everything's okay…_Kyouko ponders as she heads toward Madelline's HQ building.

*************************************************************************************

Madelline Studio, 1 pm

"Alright guys, so here's the deal. The Madelline bosses liked our demo, a lot. Kyouko's set as the female model, and the general look and feel of the CM has been approved. But there are some significant differences from what we were originally expecting for the 'Extreme Glow' ad." Director Kurosaki paused from his speech to the group as he flipped through his portfolio's pages.

"First, Kyouko won't be alone in this ad. Originally we thought a male model would only be used for the "Love Glow" and "Angel Glow" ads, but the bosses want us to pair her up starting in the first ad of the series too. So the rough storyline will go something like this: girl meets boy in 'Extreme Glow' – boy is very intrigued by girl but girl shows little interest. Boy and girl fall in love in 'Love Glow,' then their relationship blossoms in "Angel Glow."

"Now, here's the second change to the original production plans: Madelline originally wanted to cast a traditional male model opposite Kyouko because the company wanted to emphasize the products, not the CM stars. However, some of the marketing gurus want a more prominent name in the CMs," Director Kurosaki turned to Kyouko, "No offense, Mogami-kun." He continued, "To grab more public attention in the beginning of the CM series' release. So they've decided to cast a well-known actor, Hidehito Kijima, instead."

At this news, murmurs of speculation immediately broke out among the group. Kyouko, already warned by Moko, remained quiet; privately thinking that it was good Kijima-san isn't here to listen to all the speculation at his involvement. Impatiently glancing around the meeting room, Director Kurosaki held up his right hand for silence.

"There is more. A new development that happened just before this meeting will complicate our work, but just a little bit." Kurosaki's lips curled, signaling that he considered any change as a personal challenge. "Madelline wants two versions of 'Love Glow.' IF, and I do mean IF, the first, more 'innocent' version of 'Love Glow' is considered a success, we will produce a second, more mature, or 'sexy' if you will, version of 'Love Glow.'"

Director Kurosaki paused, looking around the room to make sure he held every participant's full attention. "Lemme call this second video and its represented product 'Love Glow 2' for now. Here's the interesting thing - it was originally a product meant for later, Fall-period release – with a story of, let's just say a more sensuous love between a man and a woman."

At this, a male member of the crew laughed out loud, "Yo, Director-san, you mean a 'hotter' version or what?" Male mirth broke out around the room.

Director Kurosaki's lips curved again, "Yeah, you can call it that. The CM was also supposed to feature L'Ocréal's international über spokes model, Ariana Ima, and meant for worldwide release under different product names to suit the individual markets. I don't know what kinda political thing is going on, but let's just say that Madelline Japan somehow secured the exclusive right to release 'Love Glow 2' first, before anyone else, and potentially feature a different model in its ads. Apparently Ariana is pretty sick anyway. I was told she caught mono while on location at a shoot in Brazil two weeks ago, and has gotten worse not better so she cancelled a bunch of assignments and can't do the ad at all."

Director Kurosaki turned to look straight at Kyouko, "Although the changes to the CM series can mean great creative opportunities for our entire staff, this 'Love Glow 2' change is potentially a terrific chance for you too, Mogami-kun. If you do well in the 'Glow' series of commercials, it's possible you may continue to work for Madelline on 'Love Glow2,' and who knows where that ad may lead if it does well here in Japan. Even though Madelline left the option of casting for Love Glow 2 open, it does mean you've got a shot. Think of it as an unexpected gift."

"Also, 'Love Glow 2' won't be easy for you to do as a 17-year old, since it features a more mature theme. At the same time, I would not want you to portray it as if you're 30 rather than 17. So it'll be tricky. It will challenge and push your acting skills even more than the other three. If you succeed, you would have truly grown as an actress." Director Kurosaki's unrelenting gaze pinned Kyouko to her chair, daring her to accept the new challenge.

"…Ye…yes, indeed it will push me as an actress. I look forward to testing my skills should it happen." Never willing to back down in the face of challenges, Kyouko met Director Kurosaki's eyes, her voice growing stronger as her determination also rises. Sera looked on with approval, a faint smile playing on her lips.

*************************************************************************************

Later on, alone in the dressing room in between costume try-on's, Kyouko doubled over.

She hugged herself tightly around the middle, suddenly feeling sick as she realized her naiveté.

Shaking slightly, Kyouko considers the challenge she so gallantly accepted in front of the crew.

Innocent…sensual…"Love"…

…of the "Queen" of the Night variety, no less?!

What on earth has she gotten herself into?

_I'm SO going to need help understanding this – I've never even been kissed before until yesterday (oh that *&%#^ Shotaro!). What should I do what should I do what should I do what….!_

"Kyouko-san, you ready or need help? Mika and I want to see if this one will work." Sera knocked on the dressing room door.

"Oh okay, coming!" Kyouko hurriedly checked to make sure she was decent, then opened the door to let Sera and Mika the costume manager in.

Sera looked at Kyouko up and down, her eyes sparkling, "I think the Dolce will do…very well indeed, ne Mika-san?"

*************************************************************************************

"Gather around, everyone!" Director Kurosaki shouted. "Let's go through the general storyboard for 'Extreme Glow' one more time just so everybody is on the same page. I don't want any 'I forgot' excuses for retakes once we start." He waits for everyone to huddle around him and his sketched out storyboard cards before continuing.

"Again, we're shooting the three CMs in order of 'Extreme Glow,' 'Love Glow,' and 'Angel Glow.' The idea is that the three ads represent the three major stages in a relationship: Attraction, Anticipation, and Devotion. In other words, for 'Extreme Glow's 'Attraction' theme, we need to infuse that 'this is our first fateful meeting' type feeling into the atmosphere of the ad."

"I'll leave it to your imagination as to what Anticipation is all about," collective chuckle broke out among the staff, "But I think you all get the idea. 'Love Glow' is literally about falling in love, but remember 'Love Glow 1' is about a more innocent type of love; in other words, not carnal in any way, alright?"

"Devotion, the theme of 'Angel Glow,' is about commitment between a couple once they are solidly in a relationship. I think that one is pretty straightforward. Any major questions about the themes?" Director Kurosaki looked about the room.

Seeing no hands going up, he continued, "Here's the basic story of 'Extreme Glow' – we'll discuss the CG effects and other details as we work along. A young woman is transformed from cute to stunning with a swipe of her Extreme gloss after work or school. She confidently strides through the trendy streets of Shibuya for her destination – one of the hottest clubs in town for a night of dancing fun – when a young man catches a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eyes. Captured by her beauty and mysterious air, he follows her to the club."

"This means we will be shooting 'Extreme Glow' in two major segments – outdoor and indoor. In the next hour it'll be dusk and we will head to the streets. There is a section of Shibuya that Madelline has cordoned off for the shoot, and is where Mogami-kun will be doing her 'prowling' and Kijima-kun his 'stalking.'" Collective giggle at the expense of the two models erupts. Kyouko looked down slightly in embarrassment, while Kijima leans back on his heels with a confident, rakish grin.

_Kijima-san has been pretty quiet since he got here this afternoon, and he looks relaxed but confident. I guess it's the type of attitude that comes with experience…wish I can feel that at ease too._ Kyouko thought with a bit of envy.

"Now here's the important part for everyone. I want every single one of you to be absolutely ready for the shoot once we arrive on scene. This means the camera and set prep need to happen like that," Kurosaki snaps his fingers, "I want to catch the remnant rays of light at dusk to add to the effects, so we are not gonna get the luxury to do many retakes if at all. Got it?" he glowers menacingly around the room, making sure everyone understood the importance of getting things right on the first take.

"Alright crew, off you go to load up the equipment. Kijima- and Mogami-kun, you two stay for a minute." Director Kurosaki waved the two over to his side.

"Mogami-kun, we discussed the character for Extreme Glow a bit already for the demo, but let's refresh our memories since I want to get things right the first time once we get to Shibuya. This is a girl who's similar to your Natsu in her flirtatiousness, playfulness, and edginess, but without all that grand evil-scheming-ness. She's out for a good time, but not really looking for guys per se. Her absolute confidence in herself, her style, and her looks make up half of her beauty, know what I mean?"

Kyouko nodded. It all makes sense so far.

"So what will you do when Kijima tries to catch your attention the first time or two?" Director Kurosaki quizzed Kyouko.

Without thinking, Kyouko said, "I will be amused, but won't give him a second glance."

"Excellent. Kijima?" Director Kurosaki cocked an eyebrow at said actor.

"I will be a slobbering mess stumbling after Beauty." Kijima drawled. Although without makeup or costume at the moment, Kijima once again marvels at Madelline's choice.

_I think I'll just have to pretend I'm looking at the _REAL _Ariana Ima…_

End of Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

I know this is a longer chapter, thank you for patiently reading thus far!

6


	5. Chapter 4

An Unexpected Gift: Chapter 4

On with the show…

Skip Beat is the awesome creation of Yoshiki Nakamura. I'm simply a fan writing an imagined fan fic. *smile*

I did create the following: Madelline, L'Ocréal, Sera Kiyomizu, "the Man in White," "the Man in Black," Ariana Ima, Mika, and "the Woman on the Phone from America."

_Italic: thought_

* * *

February 15th, Late Afternoon

"So, shall I call you 'Ren the Mobile Destroyer' from now on or are you gonna tell me what happened? This is your second phone in how many months?" Lory Takarada asks mildly as he hands a small shopping bag with a brand new keitai inside to Ren.

"…" Ren hesitated as he tries to not be distracted by the ridiculously loud artificial peacock feather on President Takarada's fedora and remember the spin he planned to give Lory about why he needed a new phone.

"I had a…small disagreement with Yashiro-san…in the scuffle that ensued, either he or I somehow dropped my phone and it broke into pieces." Ren told Lory in his best "See, I'm so sincere" tone and expression.

Lory Takarada looked at Ren, his head cocked to one side.

"What are you not telling me, Ren?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Never mind." Lory sighed. "It's just a phone, after all. But honestly, Ren…"

Before Lory can finish, one of his assistants, who was also outfitted in a 1920s mobster getup, appeared soundlessly and bowed to both the President and Ren in apology. In his hands is a silver platter with a cordless receiver.

"Sir, President Karazawa from Madelline is returning your call."

"Ah, excellent." As Lory reaches for the phone, Ren starts backing away, thinking to give Lory his privacy. His mind is already wondering to his favorite subject of late: Kyouko. Hers is the first phone call he will have to make once his new phone is up and running.

Lory held up his hand for Ren to stay.

"Lucien, I'm glad we're no longer playing phone tag." Lory Takarada boomed in his signature style. "Now, tell me what this is all about. What does Ariana Ima being sick have anything to do with one of my Love Me talents?"

Initially curious about why Lory wanted him to stay, Ren is now paying 101% attention.

"Lucien," Lory said mildly after a brief pause, but Ren noticed his eyes had started to glitter dangerously.

"Lucien," Lory said again a moment later, apparently waiting for his young but worthy opponent to finish. "I've always liked you, and if I am in your shoes, I may very well try to do the same thing. But I'm telling you: she's not ready."

"Yes, I know he's good, and you now have a glimpse of how talented SHE is. She is already a dedicated professional at her age, so I'm sure she'll try to give you what you want. But I will tell you this one more time: she's not ready. She hasn't been through that kind of life experience – it's not something you can teach." Lory Takarada patiently continued. "Even if she asks me herself, I will say no."

"Fine, you can try to change my mind if you want, but I'm telling you now – I won't be moved." The President of LME stated implacably. "Alright then, we'll chat again."

After hanging up, Lory stared at the ground for a moment, seemingly engrossed in thought. As Ren watched with a growing suspicion in his mind, Lory's lips suddenly curved with a "Humm-phh."

He twisted his head to look at Ren with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Got plans tonight?"

* * *

The crew hushed and the excited murmurs from the curious crowd came to an abrupt halt as a slender young woman stepped out of the trailer onto the sidewalk. Remains of the sun's rays and emerging Shibuya street lights juxtaposed off of her slightly see-through matte vinyl black motorcycle vest.

With the collar up, the vest's bias-cut zipper purposefully undone to reveal a slinky one-shoulder black jersey dress. Multiple diagonally-cut seaming with sequined fringes flowed across Kyouko's torso with a fluid drape, ending in an asymmetrically cut knee-length skirt while the soft fringes swayed provocatively back and forth with the alluring young woman's every step – hinting at every feminine curve while revealing nothing. Protectively hugging her slim but shapely calves are black leather Frye boots, its boldly embroidered Western patterns strongly complemented the structured biker vest and contrasted with the fluid dress, making her exude a confidently tough yet strangely vulnerable air.

_It's a hell of a sexy combination. Mika's a genius. And we owe those guys at Dolce & Gabbana yet another one for the custom-made set. _Sera thought as she smugly scanned the mesmerized crew and crowd.

Standing in the shadows of a building corner, Kijima inhaled sharply. Eyes narrowing behind dark aviator sunglasses, he told himself he's acting like a green boy out on his first date – that it's simply the clothes and makeup playing tricks with his eyes. But he couldn't look away.

Neither could the crew and crowd.

Slowly, the young woman scanned the crowd as if searching for someone. As if sensing Kijima's presence, she turned toward the corner where he was standing.

Her plump lips parted slightly, and curved. She stalked towards Kijima.

Tense, Kijima could only watch as she confidently strode towards him. Utterly captivated by her shuttered gaze, his sunglasses somehow made its way into his hand.

As Kyouko got closer, Kijima could see that her hair has been temporarily darkened to a cool chestnut brown to match the rest of her style. Parted on the side, the front layers of her shiny hair softly caressed her delicate cheeks and did nothing to hide the mischievous glint in her eyes. Her hypnotizing gaze was further amplified by beautifully gradated smoky blue shadows and silky long lashes, with silver shimmer highlighting the arch and inner corners of her eyes down to her lower lashes.

Despite her smoldering gaze, it was her lips that had him at complete attention.

Vinyl-like fuchsia gloss with patent leather shine made her pout appears full, succulent and wet.

Kijima was slightly horrified to discover he wanted to take a bite.

To his infinite consternation, she moved away just as she got within grasp of his long fingers.

He didn't even realize until he retracted his hand that he had reached out to her.

Slipping out of his invisible grasp, she tilted her head back slightly to give him one final glance, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

She walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

"Don't worry, they're too busy watching the CM shoot. No one will notice you are here." Lory Takarada said to Ren with a barely concealed laugh.

Having switched out of his 1920s gangster outfit, Lory donned an even more attention grabbing bright yellow patent leather trench coat. _Almost as if he __wants__ everyone to know we're here_, marveled Ren as he further lowered his baseball cap over his eyes and moved closer to the back corner of the dance club. Despite Ren's efforts to fade into the background, onlookers nearby are already noticing his commanding height and air, and started to whisper speculations about his identity with each other.

"Why ARE we here?" Ren asked under his breath, wishing to confirm his suspicion.

"Just wait – you'll see. Ah, there she is." Lory answered with a satisfied smile.

Ren's eyes widened as the "she" in question comes into view. _Is that…who I think it is?_

"Amazing…isn't she?" Lory chuckled softly.

"_Girls grow up fast…especially those in the entertainment industry..." _Ren's mind was blank save for Yashiro's comment to him from long ago.

At that moment, Kyouko is being instructed by Director Kurosaki and the choreographer on her next movement sequence, appearing mindless of all the bystanders around the set except for her Director and co-star. With her vest off, Kyouko's bare shoulder and arms gleamed under the surreal special effect lighting.

She was magnificent.

And utterly untouchable.

When Ren could think again, he took in the people around Kyouko and noticed her co-star for the first time since arriving at the club.

Ren's jaw tightened imperceptibly.

As Director Kurosaki completes his final instructions, the crew hurries into place. Kijima takes his seat in a leather lounger next to the dance floor, a glass of amber liquid with a single ice cube on the low coffee table next to him. Dressed in a fluid silver gray silk Gucci shirt with his sleeves rolled up and superbly tailored black tropical wool dress pants, the women among the gawking crowd gave a collective scream as Mika loosened the top two buttons of his shirt and tousled his hair one last time.

Normally one to charm the crowd during his shoots, Kijima appeared to pay zero attention to the excited female commentary around him. His eyes never wavering from the figure in the middle of the dance floor, he sat back in the lounger and extended his long legs, crossing them at the ankle.

At Kurosaki's request, the club's DJ begin pumping a special remix of "Love Comes Again" by DJ Tiėsto and BT – created exclusively for the Extreme Glow CM – through the sound system as the Director gave the signal to begin.

Kijima lifts the glass to his lips as Kyouko and the extras start to dance.

At the same time, Ren started silently counting to 100 in English to try to slow his pulse.

The improvisation that happened next caught everyone by surprise. As the lights dance off of her exposed alabaster arms, Kyouko gestures to a member of the wait staff for one of the glasses of water in his tray. Taking the glass, she picked up a floating ice cube.

Looking straight at Kijima, she licked the ice cube and ran it slowly across her lips. Pure bliss exploded across Kyouko's face as she savors the cooling sensation that soothed her parched throat.

Kijima drops his glass, completely forgetting what he was supposed to do with it and himself.

Amber liquid and glass shards explode in every direction.

Ren held his breath, then unconsciously restarted his count to 100. He wanted desperately to tear his eyes away as if the sensation was too much to bear, but found that he could not.

He was completely captivated by a bewitching 17-year old.

* * *

"You're not gonna say hi?" Lory asked.

"No, not tonight. This is her shoot." Unspoken, but understood by Lory, was Ren's desire to let the stage belong Kyouko.

But Lory couldn't help digging it in just a little, "Suit yourself. There are plenty around to do that for ya." He said with a shark's grin.

Ren grimaced. Lory was right. Swarms of young men – and some women – from the group of extras and onlookers are edging dangerously close to Kyouko even as Director Kurosaki yelled his final "Cut!" of the evening. Not noticing the crowd closing in around her, Kyouko was talking to the makeup artist and Kijima. Her happiness from successfully wrapping her first cosmetic CM shoot apparent in the glow on her face despite the first signs of fatigue showing in her eyes. Kijima bent low and whispered something in Kyouko's ear, his lips nearly brushing her skin. When he lifted his head, she stared at him for a second, disbelieving, then uncontrolled giggles pealed out between those delectable lips as Kyouko found whatever Kijima said to be ridiculously funny.

Ren narrowed his eyes. A second later they widened in shock.

A young woman suddenly emerged from the crowd that was closing in around Kyouko and Kijima. Her shaggy, dye-job-gone-bad orange hair covered the left half of her face. With a short scream, she raised her right hand and charged straight for Kyouko.

Light sparkled on her right hand as she moved.

Ren leapt over the first set of couches and coffee tables before he realized he'd moved.

"Stop her!" He shouted.

Kyouko twisted her head around when he shouted. Her surprised but delighted expression replaced by confusion as she tries to make sense of the unfolding scene.

She never got the chance.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Author's Notes:

This chapter took much longer than I thought to write since I've been swamped with the throes of daily life. I also wanted to play with different elements in this chapter compared to previous. The language may not be as polished as I'd like since I wanted to publish the chapter well before the holiday rush hits, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing – it is humbling and incredibly encouraging.

4


	6. Chapter 5

An Unexpected Gift: Chapter 5

Skip Beat, its original storylines and characters are the awesome creations of Yoshiki Nakamura.

All other characters and storylines associated with An Unexpected Gift are by yours truly.

_Italic: thought_

* * *

Earlier that evening

Sho impatiently tapped his leather boots against the floor in the prep room next to the recording studio. Running a hand through his tousled mane, he mindlessly edited the score in front of him while sprawled out on the leather couch, and glanced at the clock on the wall for the 5th time in the last 30 minutes. Feeling strangely anxious, he impatiently waited for Shoko to finish some last minute scheduling discussions before leaving the studios for the evening.

"…Eh, Mimori-chan and her manager are back already?! I thought they'd be gone for a few more days..." Shoko's voice drifted in as she begins to open the door to the prep room.

"…Yeah, for some reason….when I saw Mimori-chan, she was pretty upset. Apparently she lost out on a big CM opportunity with Madelline, and they rushed her back to see if the unexpected situation can be salvaged at all." Producer Yoshita sounded perplexed as he shared what information he did have with Shoko.

"…Heh…I wonder which idol or model snatched the opportunity from Mimori-chan…?" Shoko wondered.

"Well, I heard it's a newcomer, actually, and not an established star. I think it's that same girl who was in Sho-kun's PV and Box R right now…uh…Kyouko is her name I think?" Producer Yoshita asked hesitatingly. He tended to talk in broken sentences around Shoko. In fact, he usually felt like a tongue-tied incoherent 16-year old around the beautiful manager.

"Kyouko-chan…really? Wow, that's great! I can't wait to see the CM!"

"Yeah, in fact, Kurosaki called me to borrow one of my lighting guys this afternoon. I think they're shooting the first CM down at the Womb in Shibuya tonight. Go watch if you'd like, I don't think it's a closed set since they've got a bunch of extras for the dancing scenes. But you should hurry if you want to do that, I think they want to wrap the shoot before the crowd hits around midnight..."

Sho stopped listening to the conversation. He glanced at the clock. It's only just past 10 pm – they have plenty of time to make it.

And he intended to.

* * *

The Man in White, otherwise known as Matsuhisa Sugimoto, watched the filming from the mezzanine floor of the club. He cursed under his breath when he noticed the orange-haired girl bursting through the crowd. "Damn her timing! Does she think people won't notice?!" Quickly glancing around the club, he saw what he was looking for and took off at a run.

"I'm not going to make it!" Ren's heart sank even as he increased his speed. His cap fell off as he leapt over another set of tables and his hair flew off his face. As some of the extras recognized the towering figure flying their way, shocked murmurs rippled through the room. They skittered out of Ren's way as he approached, instinctively sensing he would not hesitate to throw them out of his path.

Noticing the direction of Kyouko's stare and the fast approaching figure, Kojima's eyes filled with surprise, then alarm as he took in the anxious expression on the other man's face. Trying to locate the source of Ren's worry, Kijima turned and looked straight into the menacing eye of an emaciated orange-haired girl.

* * *

"Na…Shoko-san…can we navigate around this crowd? There's gotta be another entrance around here." An impatient Sho demanded.

"Sho…even if we find another entrance, do you think maybe you should put that jacket and cap in the back seat on? I doubt we'll even catch 2 minutes of the shoot if you start getting recognized."

"No thanks. They're really not my style."

Shoko did her best to not roll her eyes skyward, "That's why you should put them on."

"Nah, we'll be fine. No one will notice us anyway – they'll be focused on the shoot. Let's just try to figure out how to get into this place first. Look, there's a spot in that alley there we can park. Should be a door on that side. Let's give that a shot. "

Shoko sighed. _Judging from Sho's behavior a couple of days ago on the 14__th__, Kyouko likely won't be happy to see him._ _This is probably going to be a long night…_

* * *

_Shimatta!_

The orange-haired girl finally saw Ren coming out of the corner of her right eye and tried switching directions but was boxed in by the immediate crowd near Kyouko. Desperate, she tried retracting the object in her right hand into the sleeve of her jacket. She was shocked a split second later as a strong hand locked down painfully around her wrist. Staring into a pair of stony eyes flashing with cold anger, the girl leaned her weight into Ren and tried twisting her wrist up towards Ren's thumb to free her hand using a martial arts technique. Surprised at her use of the defense technique but reacting with super human speed, Ren immediately countered by exerting more pressure on her vulnerable wrist. Growling in frustration at Ren, the girl struggled more violently to free her trapped hand, ramming her side into his mid-section and attempting to kick him with her right leg.

Suddenly the club went dark. With exception of the lights illuminating the "Exit" signs, the entire club was pitched into blackness. Fearful screams filled the air after a moment of stunned silence. Ren felt cold metal meet his skin when he lost his concentration in the middle of his counter move against the orange-haired girl. Cursing his own stupidity, he was forced to let go of his right hand. Afraid of letting his left hand leave its protective embrace of Kyouko behind him, Ren took one step back as he simultaneously shifted to his right, smoothly sweeping Kyouko into his embrace while leaving his back to the attacker. With his right hand protecting Kyouko's head, he swiftly but gently exerted pressure to lower both of them closer to the floor as he swept his right leg out behind him in a half moon arc to preempt any potential strikes from the orange-haired girl.

Ren and Kyouko heard a curse and the sound of fabric ripping. Then the noise of stomping feet on the dance floor drowned out all finer sounds around them. Ren quickly tugged Kyouko to her feet, and then carefully navigated them away from the dance floor as fast as he could while keeping Kyouko tucked safely against his side. He shifted Kyouko away from the panicked bodies bumping into them as he took the hammering himself.

Just as Ren and Kyouko reached the edge of the dance floor, Ren felt a strong hand firmly on his left shoulder.

"Ren, it's me." President Takarada said reassuringly in a low voice against Ren's ear. "I'm going to put my hand on your elbow. Follow me out of Womb – hurry."

Feeling blind, clumsy, and half-deaf in the dark chaos of the club, Kyouko half-walked and half-ran as she tried to keep up with the two men.

After her second stumble over a fallen tumbler, Ren tightened his arm around Kyouko and leaned her into him.

"Don't worry, Kyouko-chan, we'll get you out of here. Hang on just a bit longer."

Kyouko's heart paused momentarily from its nervous beating. Ren's warm breath against her ear, his reassuring embrace and fresh scent enveloped her senses.

They cocooned her against the world.

Finally reaching one of the back side entrances to the club, Lory Takarada pushed open the exit door with his shoulders. Kyouko saw his usual limo waiting for them with the door already opened by one of President Takarada's men. Lory rushed Ren and Kyouko into the vehicle first, and then climbed in himself. The limo started rolling the minute Lory's door clicked closed.

No one noticed the shadowy figures at the end of the alley.

_Was that…Kyouko? _ Sho stared after the departing limo. The girl he got a brief glimpse of before she disappeared into the vehicle was stunning, though also visibly shaken.

This worried him even more than the fact that he saw her leave with Tsuruga Ren. Though of course, it's not because he had any feelings for her other than that of a childhood friend.

* * *

"You sure you're alright, Tsuruga-san?" Kyouko asked Ren for the 4th and last time as she prepared to leave Lory's limo for her boarding home at Darumaya.

Ren sighed inwardly as he answered Kyouko with one of his reassuring smiles. "Yes, Mogami-san, I'm perfectly fine. It's just a torn cuff and shirt tail, nothing serious. Let's get you home – I'll walk you up."

Lory, who had turned his face towards the window to give Ren and Kyouko a measure of privacy, now turned towards them. "You sure, Ren? Someone from the waiting paparazzi outside the club could have followed us here." After taking one look at Ren, Lory sighed in resignation. "Let's do it this way – let me walk you both up. I promise I won't get in the way, but I don't think either of you want to stir up any more gossip right now, especially not after the fiasco we just had at Womb." Nodding in agreement, Ren wrapped Kyouko in a plush cashmere scarf and ushered Kyouko out of the protective confines of Lory's vehicle into the cold February night air.

As the three reached Darumaya's doors, Lory discreetly turned away from the two young stars and pretended to examine a flyer posted on a nearby post. Kyouko noticed Ren did not have a jacket on and was about to protest the fact that he gave her his scarf when she noticed the extent of the damage to his shirt.

Noticing distress in her normally bright eyes, Ren asked Kyouko in a low voice, "What's wrong, Mogami-san? You should head inside before you get cold."

When Kyouko didn't answer, Ren grew concerned. Gently lifting Kyouko's chin with his index finger, he asked, "Are you hurt, Mogami-san?" To which Kyouko only shook her head.

Puzzled, Ren started to ask her again what was wrong when tears started sliding down Kyouko's cheeks like broken strands of pearls.

"I'm so-sorry, Tsuruga-san," Kyouko said in a halting whisper, struggling to control her emotions while pushing her hands toward Ren, palms facing him as she tried to stop the stunned young man from coming closer. "I know you said you aren't hurt, but I'm still sorry…that you lost a button…that your shirt is torn…that you were in any danger at all because of me. If you got hurt…I'm not sure what I would do…!"

Ren stared at the girl in front of him. Her still-perfect edgy makeup and clothes at strange contrast with the clear beads tumbling down her smooth cheeks. She appeared utterly beautiful, vulnerable, and miserable.

Kyouko wasn't sure how it happened, but she was in Ren's arms before she knew it. His scent and warmth flooded her senses for a second time that night.

Then just as quickly, Ren let her go.

"You know…when I think back to what that girl was going to do tonight…it makes me want to…" Ren briefly closed his eyes, and then re-opened them with a sigh as he again met Kyouko's wet eyes.

"…Promise me…" Ren murmured as he slowly traced Kyouko's cheek with his long fingers, "…promise me you'll be extra careful wherever you go from now on, Kyouko-chan."

Shocked by his use of her name, Kyouko is stunned as she watches Ren give her a wistful smile. She could only nod. He started to turn away.

"Take care of yourself, and oyasumi." Kyouko was surprised again as strong arms pulled her against a hard chest for another tight embrace. She felt soft, warm lips pressed briefly against her forehead. In the next moment, her vision filled with Ren's broad retreating back as he headed towards Lory's waiting figure.

Kyouko stood outside Darumaya's doors long after the limo pulled away. She ran her fingers slowly down her cheek several times before finally turning to unlock the doors. Her bare fingers shook from the cold and something else she could not name.

Closing the doors behind her, Kyouko slowly wrapped her arms and the scarf tightly around herself, but she couldn't recreate the warmth from Ren's embrace.

Still, she was comforted.

His scent surrounded her – gently caressing her like his soft cashmere scarf.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

Author's Notes:

On the Japanese used:

"Shimatta!" = "Damn it!"

"Oyasumi" = "Good night" or "Rest/Sleep well"

Thank you so much for the alerts and reviews. Each one is a gift.

3


	7. Chapter 6

An Unexpected Gift: Chapter 6

_Skip Beat_, its original storylines and characters are the creations of Yoshiki Nakamura.

All other characters and storylines associated with _An Unexpected Gift _are by yours truly.

_Italic: thought_

* * *

February 16th, late morning Universal Japan's studio #6

"Cut!" Director Kurosaki firmly called out.

Letting out a sigh, he waved one hand in the air, "…and take 15, everyone. Mogami-kun, stay for a sec."

Speculative murmurs broke out among the staff. This was the 5th NG of the take, and Kurosaki actually called for a break. Sympathetic glances were tossed Kyouko's way as the staff cleared the studio. Instead of being comforted by the staff's empathy, Kyouko felt her nerves fray and her stomach tighten further as she walked toward the director.

"Kyouko-chan…" surprised by the Director's use of her name, Kyouko looked up into Kurosaki's eyes, "…have you ever been in love?"

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Kyouko felt her cheeks color. With Sho's image in her mind, Kyouko stuttered out, "...ye...yes Director Kurosaki, I have."

Director Kurosaki shook his head, "I don't think so," he replied emphatically.

Kyouko's eyes widened at the finality of his statement. Temporarily lost for words, she waited for him to continue.

Instead, Kurosaki asked, "Tell me again Kyouko-chan – what are we doing for this shoot – and this take in particular?"

Feeling strangely cornered, Kyouko replied haltingly, "We're shooting the 'anticipation' stage of a relationship…like the courtship stage…we are supposed to be on a date near Tokyo Tower at this moment…and I'm supposed to look at Kijima-san with…with love in my eyes as I realize my attraction to him, even though I sort of ignored him before when I met him in Shibuya and at the club."

"Right and wrong, Kyouko-chan," Kurosaki sighed again. "It's true we're technically shooting the 'courtship' stage of a relationship, and that we're 'near' Tokyo Tower, but that's not the point."

"The point is this young man, and this young woman, are falling in love. Going on this date, she doesn't yet realize just how attracted she is to him. As the date unfolds, she gradually discovers her true feelings for him bit by bit, until the truth hits her and she sees at last that she really is falling in love with him – along with the happiness that brings her. Is that clearer?" Kurosaki looked squarely into Kyouko's eyes, needing to make sure she fully comprehended what she's supposed to bring to the role.

"Ye...yes…Director Kurosaki." Kyouko could only answer in the affirmative. She knew what she was supposed to do…having the instructions even more clearly spelled out to her just made her stomach tighten up even more. She had no trouble understanding why Kurosaki called 5 NG's on this particular scene just now.

She's just not sure she can do what's asked…to look at any man…even one as handsome as Kijima-san…with love.

Director Kurosaki studied her carefully, "Take a break, Mogami-kun. I am not sure what you've experienced up until this point in life, but I can tell this is no easy assignment for you. I'd like you to take a breather and think about what I said – see if you can disassociate your immediate thoughts from what this character is going through – then let's try again. At the next take, I want you to look at Kijima with not just love but the beginnings of passion, not simply affection as if he's a good older brother like you have up until now."

Kyouko swallowed her protest at his assessment of her performance, helpless to do anything else but nod. She walked away from Director Kurosaki slowly but felt his gaze on her back every step of the way.

* * *

_What should I do…should I call someone like Moko-san and ask for her advice? 5 NG's – holy crap am I going to hear it! _Kyouko flustered and fussed. Pacing back and forth in the courtyard outside the studio the crew had painstakingly set up earlier that morning, she ignored the beautiful fountain in the middle of the courtyard and sat down on a park bench absentmindedly.

_Why did Director Kurosaki not believe me when I told him I've been in love before…he was so 'certain'…_ Kyouko wondered. _I DID love Sho…that's why I was so angry when he made fun…no, when he mocked me as his 'maid' and nothing more…right?_

As Kyouko chewed over what Director Kurosaki said to her a few minutes ago, a tall figure came into her peripheral vision.

"May I sit with you, Mogami-san?" Kijima smiled gently at Kyouko.

"...Of course, Kijima-san." Kyouko looked up in surprise and scooted herself closer to the side of the bench to leave plenty of room for Kijima.

"Everything alright, Mogami-san?"

"Ye…yes Kijima-san. I'm just thinking about how I can improve in the next take."

"You know…I…" Kijima started to say something before he clamped his mouth shut.

Shaking his head, he tried again.

"Mogami-san, if you don't mind me asking, how did you fall in love the last time around?"

Kyouko looked up in surprise. It was difficult for her to think of Sho without feeling like the top of her head is about to blow off these days. Stuffing her mini-me demons back and forcing herself to concentrate on Kijima's question, Kyouko replied a bit guardedly, "I'm not sure how it happened…in terms of the exact time. In many ways, I guess we grew up together…and I've always cared for him…or taken care of him…it seemed."

"I see." Kijima said softly, forehead crinkling lightly in thought. He turned to study Kyouko carefully.

"Did you ever forget your 'duty' when you were with him?"

"Duty?" Kyouko turned to look at Kijima.

"Yeah…your 'duty' of caring for him. Were you ever so far gone that you were mindless of everything else and all you ate, drank, and thought of was him, without any care at all for any other responsibilities?"

"I…," Kyouko started to answer but found that somehow, she couldn't continue.

"I guess…I need to think about it." Wanting to turn his attention away from her, she asked him instead, "Have you, Kijima-san?"

Kijima looked at her and gave her a small smile. He reached over and gently chucked her under the chin. "Yes, I have, Mogami-san. Think about what I said, will ya? I'd like an answer by this evening." With a wink, he smoothly got up from the bench and turned towards the studio.

Kyouko stared at his retreating back, unable to move from her spot on the bench. Kijima's handsome face held a world of emotions with that single smile, his eyes sparkled and dimmed at a story untold.

_What could he have experienced…and why did he ask me those questions…was he trying to imply what I felt for Sho was more…'duty'…and a…brotherly kind of love?_

_No way_, Kyouko shook her head firmly. _I did love Sho once…and not as a sister._

_Didn't I?_

* * *

Unaware he was the center of a certain someone's thoughts, Sho snapped his studio mike back on the stand a little too hard and knocked it to the ground.

"Tch…" Instead of picking the stand back up, Sho sulked over to the plush couches nearby and sank down heavily onto the cushions.

"Sho…you alright?" Shoko shot him a worried glance. Sho's been in a foul mood all morning, the only reason Shoko could think of was Kyouko. Not only did he not get to see Kyouko last night, they literally faced down a panicked mob as she and Sho tried to enter the club. Later, they heard so many different accounts of what happened that made Sho so frustrated he left without a word. As usual, Shoko had to chase him down and take him home.

He had barely spoken three words since then.

_What could have happened that could've caused so much panic…and that's GOT to be Kyouko leaving in the limo with Tsuruga Ren. What the hell was he doing there?_

Never had he wished with all his being that he could've been at such a 'pedestrian' of a place as a night club earlier, though he couldn't explain why.

_Damn it!_ Sho gritted his teeth. _I can't stand this s**t anymore._

"Shoko-san, how well do you know Director Kurosaki?"

* * *

The girl with the orange hair woke with a start. Her fists tightened into balls, she lunged up from the bed ready for battle.

And was shoved back down onto the pillows with a hand that gripped painfully around her throat.

_The pillows are soft…the sheets smell clean…_were her thoughts when she again lost consciousness.

She thought she was already dead.

* * *

"Earth to Tsuruga Ren: are you there? Over."

Ren blinked, then turned to Yashiro with a smile, "Yes, Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro sighed with relief. At least Ren didn't shower him with one of those "sparkly" smiles.

"You alright, Ren? You've been zoning out for the past hour."

Ren gave Yashiro his best reassuring smile, which didn't fool Yashiro in the least. "I'm perfectly fine, Yashiro-san."

Giving him a "I highly doubt it" look, Yashiro asked instead, "What happened last night anyway?"

_I'm not sure…_remembering Kyouko's slim body against his, leaning on him as they stumbled their way through the club, her small hand holding onto his.

_Trusting him…_

…_and her scent_…when he could no longer resist the desire to hold her close. It took every ounce of his will to place the gentle kiss on her forehead instead of a far more luscious target further south.

"Excuse me, Yashiro-san. I'm going to step out of the studio for a few minutes for some fresh air." Ren abruptly told Yashiro. Afraid to look at him and see his thoughts, Ren turned without another word and headed for the studio doors.

"Don't wonder too far off, Ren. There are several other shoots going on today in neighboring studios, wouldn't want to disturb…" Yashiro's voice trailed off as Ren quickly opened and closed the studio doors.

Mystified, Yashiro reached into his pocket with a gloved hand and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Kurosaki looked around at his mesmerized crew and understood their fascination. He could not keep his own eyes off of the couple by the fountain himself.

Having decided to move the shoot outdoors in the hopes the late afternoon rays and fresh air would do his actors good, Kurosaki was pleased with his decision. He knew the chance of interruptions was higher with an open outdoor set, but so far the risk was worth it. The soft rays caressed the setting and the star couple, bathing them in a warm glow that danced across their skin and eyes, magnifying their every expression.

_But what a change, Kyouko-chan._ Director Kurosaki thought fondly, amazed at the transformation that became the young star.

At that moment, Kyouko was looking at Kijima with fire dancing behind her gaze. She reached toward Kijima with a slim hand, lightly tracing the outline of his strong jaw.

When Kijima's hands reached back toward Kyouko, she gave him a sly smile and gracefully twisted away.

Undeterred, Kijima stepped forward and caught Kyouko gently by the elbow. At that moment, the afternoon rays grazed the hair that fell around his shoulders, highlighting the strands with sparkles of warm brown and gold.

Kyouko's breath caught in her throat.

…_Corn…_

Kijima pulled Kyouko toward him. One arm curved around her waist as the other gently lifted her chin.

Kyouko felt her entire body soften and mold around Kijima's soft but firm embrace. She was no longer thinking of the shoot.

All she could see is a smiling face framed by dark locks that caressed his cheeks. He had looked at her many ways; in the beginning with mockery and censure…later on with seriousness only a sempai could give a kouhai…and lately, with an intensity she could not fathom, that seemed reserved only for her.

Now he looked at her in a way he and only he had ever shown her. It was the King of the Night…and this time she could not resist.

Kyouko parted her lips.

Kijima lowered his head.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Gentle reader, thank you for your patience. I accepted a new job earlier this year that has consumed every waking moment and ounce of energy I possess. I vowed to myself I would pick the pen back up, and I am glad I did. There's much more left of the story I wish to tell. THANK YOU for reading and for the encouragement. Yes, that means you, soprano-in-waiting, smilingspaz, firnlambe, Fantasy-Magician, alene-o, creamy creations, Lynnae Clark, LaughingAngelsGibberish, and every single one of you who reviewed or encouraged me to write more and not forget about this story. It means very much to me.

BGM: Christina Perri, Civil Twilight, Silversun Pickups, Muse, Sarah McLachlan, One Republic, Armin Van Buuren, and Gackt.


End file.
